


Old Habits Die Hard

by Zoadgo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergent, Cuddling, Deepthroating, F/M, Morning Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: Bellamy had never thought he would make it to Earth, let alone an entirely new planet. It’s exciting and he’s thrilled, but honestly, deep inside of him, he’s terrified. He was born and raised in space, he expected to live out his life barely ever leaving his station, and now he’s not even in the same star system. If he lets himself think about it, agoraphobia doesn’t even scratch the surface.So Bellamy very definitely doesn’t think about it, and neither does anyone else. They all spend a lot of time and energy not thinking about how crazy all of this is. It’s really not a surprise that they fall back to old habits of the last time they felt safe; Octavia sleeps in the trees, even if they look different than the ones on Earth; Indra and many of Wonkru speak Trigedasleng more and more; Murphy, Miller, and some of the criminals start a fight club. And Bellamy, well, he falls back to Clarke.





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning everyone and welcome to kinktober! Today is day one and we're starting out real gentle like here. Today's prompt was **Deep-throating** and I had an anonymous request for bellarke as the pairing! Enjoy!

Bellamy had never thought he would make it to Earth, let alone an entirely new planet. It’s exciting and he’s thrilled, but honestly, deep inside of him, he’s terrified. He was born and raised in space, he expected to live out his life barely ever leaving his station, and now he’s not even in the same star system. If he lets himself think about it, agoraphobia doesn’t even scratch the surface.

So Bellamy very definitely doesn’t think about it, and neither does anyone else. They all spend a lot of time and energy not thinking about how crazy all of this is. It’s really not a surprise that they fall back to old habits of the last time they felt safe; Octavia sleeps in the trees, even if they look different than the ones on Earth; Indra and many of Wonkru speak Trigedasleng more and more; Murphy, Miller, and some of the criminals start a fight club. And Bellamy, well, he falls back to Clarke. 

It starts with just talking to her a lot, advising each other on everything as they had during the best bits of living on Earth. But of course, that means staying up late together, and before you know it, they’re back to sleeping curled up near each other. It was a matter of necessity on Earth, having each other’s backs, and Bellamy hadn’t even realized how much he had missed it. 

It’s no surprise, really, that one morning he wakes up and finds that in the night one or both of them have moved. His arms are wrapped around Clarke, pulling her tightly into his chest, and it settles something very deep within him. He should wake up and do things, but he allows himself to doze, tucking his nose down towards the top of her head and smiling. There’s no reason to be embarrassed about a little cuddling, after all, they’re all far too comfortable with each other for that to be a thing.

However, in his half slumber, one particular part of Bellamy reacts to Clarke’s closeness in a way that definitely is embarrassing. Bellamy tries to be casual about shifting his hips away, shielding Clarke from his morning wood, but it must not work as well as he had hoped. Clarke makes a small, unhappy noise in his arms, rousing at his movement. Bellamy is about to apologize awkwardly, but Clarke cuddles more firmly into his embrace.

Maybe she didn’t notice? Bellamy hopes that’s somehow the case and wills his erection away with every fiber of his being. He just wants to stay here, safe and warm, and honestly he would be much more relaxed without his biology getting in the way. And there’s no way Clarke won’t notice once she properly wakes up, with how securely she’s molded to the front of him.

Bellamy thinks of the least sexy things he can, and after everything they’ve been through, there’s a lot of unsexy things to think of. He’s midway through remembering that horrifying toe thing Monroe got once, and just making progress on killing his boner when his efforts are thoroughly aborted as Clarke rolls her hips back against him.

It’s a small movement that short circuits his brain nonetheless. When he’s able to think again, Bellamy waves it off. She must have just been shifting, settling into a more comfortable position, and-

Clarke rolls her hips again, a slow grind of her ass against his now fully fledged erection, and Bellamy bites back a groan. Okay, no misunderstanding that one. Or the way she grabs his hand, kissing the back of it with a small sigh. Bellamy’s brain refuses to work properly as Clarke moves against him with a clear purpose.

They’d never done this on Earth.

Clarke licks up the side of Bellamy’s pointer finger, the heat of her tongue pulsing straight to his cock. Bellamy’s breath comes heavy in his chest as he attempts to stay silent, not wanting to break the mood. But then Clarke sucks the digit into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it in a way that is a definite indicator of other things she could do, and he loses that battle. Bellamy moans, his lips still resting against Clarke’s hair.

“Morning,” Clarke practically purrs, self-satisfaction evident in her voice.

“Morning,” Bellamy echoes, mumbling the greeting against the crown of her head. 

Clarke rolls over in Bellamy’s arms to face him without any further words, or anything approaching an explanation for this sudden behaviour. Granted, as is, Bellamy is so okay with this that he’s more than fine with being confused. He laments the loss of the plush heat of her rear only for a moment before Clarke reaches down, bold as ever, cupping him through his pants. Bellamy closes his eyes and stutters on a breath at the firm touch.

“Clarke-” Bellamy starts, his voice husky with want, but words die in his throat as Clarke immediately begins undoing his fly in order to get more intimate contact. She gets what she wants, as she always does, before Bellamy can properly react. He does manage, however, to put his hand on her wrist and stop her before they do anything they might not be able to undo.

“Clarke, your- your chip might not work any more. We don’t know how the cryo affected it.” Bellamy hates himself for pointing out that her birth control, graciously provided by the Ark, could easily be on the fritz, and thus denying himself what he so desperately wants. Because more than anything, he would love to roll her onto her back, to fill her and feel every inch of her, and-

No, that thought process is dangerous considering they can’t be doing that. There’s already likely to be a baby boom sooner than they’re ready for, they all need Clarke to be in prime leadership ability when that goes down.

“That doesn’t mean there’s nothing we can do,” Clarke retorts with a slow stroke of his cock. Bellamy chokes on anything he might have said, especially when Clarke shimmies down. Her breath ghosts over his ribs, hotter than sin, and electricity sparks when she presses her lips to the skin just below his navel.

“I- Hey, wait. You don’t have to do this.” Bellamy protests, one last time, because he would hate for Clarke to do anything she regrets simply because he woke up with a boner and she felt… obligated? Maybe? Clarke looks up at him with a curious, hungry look, and Bellamy can’t help but reach down to cup her cheek. She leans into the touch with her eyes closed for a moment before opening her eyes again and answering.

“I know. I want to. Do you want me to stop?”

Bellamy wordlessly shakes his head ‘no’. Clarke smiles and drops her attention back to her downwards path, pushing on Bellamy’s hip to roll him onto his back.

Bellamy should just let her go, but he’s still not sure what’s actually happening, and it sits with him the wrong way. As uncomfortable as it would be to stop now, well, Bellamy’s survived worse things than blue balls before. He stops Clarke short of her evident goal one more time, tapping on her chin gently to draw her gaze back up to his face. “I just need to know why.”

Clarke frowns a little, the small crease of actual deep thought forming between her eyebrows, and Bellamy resists the urge to smooth it out with his thumb. She takes her time to answer him, and when she does it’s with a small shrug. “I like making other people feel good. When I’m feeling lost, it can help me feel grounded, to do something I’m good at. To do something there’s very clear evidence of me being good at.”

Clarke squeezes his cock at the word evidence, and Bellamy shudders, his head falling back. Okay, she’s not doing it on his behalf, Bellamy can enjoy this guilt free, then. Clarke waits a moment, simply stroking him leisurely in silence.

“Okay,” Bellamy sighs, accepting her explanation, and that seems to be all that was holding Clarke back. In a heartbeat, she drops her head down, pressing a kiss to the tip of Bellamy’s cock. His hips jerk of their own volition at the contact, and Clarke smooths a hand over his lower abdomen, gently pinning him to the ground.

She gives Bellamy a bare moment to get used to the gentle gust of her breath and the feel of her lips against the sensitive skin there, shifting her hand to cup his shaft rather than encircle it. Bellamy moans as she drops her mouth to the base of him, opening her mouth to drag her tongue up in a single, hot strip along the underside of his cock. He can’t help but tangle one of his hands in her hair, exactly as he must admit he’d fantasized about before. In fact, Bellamy can’t be quite sure he’s not dreaming, because how many times has he wanted to do this? And oh, in how many ways…

But his imagination had never come close to replicating the feeling of Clarke’s mouth as she takes his head in between her lips and flicks her tongue over the slit. Bellamy chokes on a breath and twists his hand in her hair, which only serves to embolden Clarke. She takes him into her mouth, a slow slide of heat and moisture that feels impossibly good. 

“Fuck, Clarke.” Bellamy gasps out the words, being silent absolutely impossible as Clarke pulls her head back, hollowing her cheeks and twisting her tongue in a sinful swirl.

Bellamy tucks his free arm behind his head, propping himself up slightly to watch Clarke as she bobs her head back down, taking more of him this time. Her pace is slow and sensual, and somehow exactly what Bellamy was craving. It’s patient and comforting, and as good as it feels physically, it soothes something deep within Bellamy as much as sleeping next to her had.

Clarke moans around him as Bellamy’s cock bumps against the back of her throat, and he doesn’t even try to hold back the curses that spill from his lips. Bellamy physically restrains himself from pushing his hips forward or pushing her head down as the sound of her satisfaction vibrates through straight to his core. Her hand is still wrapped around him, her lips resting against her knuckles now, so Bellamy feels reasonably comfortable in assuming she’s at her limit.

But, as she always does, Clarke surprises him. She takes that hand away and smoothes it over his hip, gripping with her thumb resting just on the inside of the bone there. Bellamy has a small idea of what she might be doing, but before he can even begin to hope that he’s right, Clarke sinks down lower, taking half an inch of him into her throat. The tight muscles there convulse at the intrusion, but only slightly. She seems to test her own abilities for a second, holding still before drawing back once more.

Bellamy barely catches his breath before she descends again, taking impossibly more of him. It’s overwhelming, desire coiling tight in Bellamy’s abdomen, and all he can do is hold on tight and enjoy the ride. Clarke keeps the same calm, controlled pace she’d already set, but now she makes small, needy noises around him as she swallows him down. It drives Bellamy to the edge of control, heart sounding like war drums in his ears and chest tight as he strains for breath in the tent that seems impossibly hot now where it was normally on the cold side.

“Holy shit, Clarke, you’re so fucking good, you’re incredible.” Bellamy mumbles praise and curses alike, releasing her hair in order to drop his hand to the back of her neck, stroking his thumb along her spine. Clarke gives him one of those throaty moans as she pulls back, breathing heavily enough through her nose that he can feel the air against him. She could easily pull off of him to breathe better, but she doesn’t seem to want to, and Bellamy isn’t about to argue with that.

Clarke bottoms out against him on her next downwards stroke, lips forming a hot seal around his base as her throat quivers on a gag she suppresses. She holds there for seconds that drag on into blissful eternity, Bellamy drowning in the tight heat of her throat. He almost sobs when she pulls back, but she doesn’t recede all the way this time. She simply pulls him out of her throat for a moment, breath heaving, before sinking right back down, insatiable.

“Fuck, Clarke-” Bellamy’s words die when she swallows around him, muscles squeezing him like a vice. It hits him like a punch to the gut, and Bellamy is only saved by Clarke pulling back once more. He gasps as she increases the pace. “Shit, I won’t- won’t last long-”

He hopes he makes some sort of sense and that Clarke is better at listening than he is at talking right now, because that’s as close to forming a proper sentence as Bellamy can get right now. His climax surges forward and renders him incapable of spoken language as Clarke swallows him down and release him in rapid pace. Her little needy noises are punctuated by slight gags and coughs, which really sound better to Bellamy than they ought to. 

She doesn’t hold back at all on his warning, and Bellamy drops his head back as he feels the sharp edge of his orgasm approach. His abs tense under Clarke’s hand in the moment before he comes. Clarke reacts by sinking down, lodging him deep in her throat, and digging her fingers into his hip so hard he’s sure it will bruise. Bellamy’s comes hard with a shout, entire body tensing as he finishes in hot pulses within Clarke. She swallows rapidly, drinking up every last drop, only drawing off of him when he’s done. 

The gasp she makes when she releases him from the nirvana of her mouth is like thunder in the enclosed space, at least to Bellamy's overstimulated brain. She sits up, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, and he’s sure he’s never seen as sexy a sight as her reddened lips and the shine of her saliva on her chin, her hair mussed by his hand in it earlier.

Bellamy can’t help but to laugh breathlessly when Clarke smiles at him. She quirks an eyebrow in a silent question, and Bellamy explains.

“I knew there’d be a lot of new things to do on this planet. Didn’t really think that would be one of them.”

Clarke joins him in light laughter at that, laying back down next to him and resting her hand on his chest. 

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” She presses a kiss to his shoulder, and warmth spreads through Bellamy’s chest.

“Yeah, there certainly is.”

Bellamy can’t help but hope that there will be many, many more firsts with Clarke in his near future.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot thank my beta Etra enough for editing these all, she's incredible especially given I wrote like five stories in two days to try and prep for this month. Please keep her in your prayers, given what trash I send her lol
> 
> [tumblr](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com)


End file.
